The Search for Light
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: When Percy Jackson dreams of a guy with strange powers, and is attacked by strange monsters and even stranger guys in Black suits of armor, he must team up with an unlikely ally and stop the darkness from taking over the world.  **This story has been discontinued.**
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own the rits for Percy Jackson or any of the characters)

I Fight a Statue 

My nightmare started like this. I remember being in a strange room full of gold and about every jewel in the world. While trying to find the exit, I stumbled across a secret room. The room was full of treasures that I think not even the God's themselves have ever seen, or knew existed. I then noticed that there were piles of this stuff all over the chamber. Then I saw a solid gold figure on top of the biggest pile. I went up to investigate, and I wish I never did.

When I got closer to it, I noticed it was a statue of a boy. I'm guessing he was around 18. He was muscular with bizarre marks on his arms like he'd been hit in the arm with a sharp object a couple times. He had hair almost like Thaila's; the only difference was his was longer. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake because he was wearing sunglasses. His arms were crossed. I began to think he may be dangerous, well besides the fact that he was stuck in gold, and he was giving off a bad vibe so strong it would have made Hades shudder. I began to move away but I didn't get very far.

The room started to shake. I turned around to see if the statue was still in one place, but of course it wasn't. In its place was a bright ball of light. It started out as small as a golf ball but then it grew bigger and bigger until it was as big as me, then in a big flash of light it engulfed me. The light was so intense it burned my eyes. The light was starting to fade; I couldn't open my eyes yet, but I could sense I was somewhere different.

When the blinding light of death went away, my senses were right. I was in a dark room. It was cold and damp almost like no one had lived here for a long time. It reminded me a lot of the labyrinth my friends and I went into last year. The only difference was there were no walls, no sound, only darkness.

"_This is what the world will become if we don't stop him."_

I looked around but nobody was here except me. I began to think that I had finally lost it. Then I heard the voice again _"No light, only darkness."_ I looked around to try to find the guy talking, but he was no where to be seen. _"The world you know now will be destroyed, buildings will fall volcanoes will erupt, and even the sun will burn out." _

"Who are you?" I screamed.

For a while, nothing happened. Only silence filled the dark chamber. Then he stepped out of the shadows. I was too shocked to move. It was the boy from the statue. The only difference was that he was moving and wielding two swords. The sword he held in his left hand was a very bright silver blade the base designed almost like clouds; the other sword was gold, and it had a base that looked similar to the silver one, only this one had black clouds, almost like storm clouds. I was terrified, I had never seen weapons like this before (and, heck, I took on a guy with a darn scythe before! It didn't even _compare_ to these swords!)

He raised the silver one at me and said, "Show me the power of the sea god."

I was stunned. How did he know who my dad was? I grabbed the ballpoint pen from my pocket and uncapped it. The pen started to transform in my hand until it became the celestial bronze sword Riptide. I was expecting a gasp from the guy but he just stood silent. Then he started to chuckle "So that's the legendary sword Riptide," he said, "Looks more like a can opener than a sword." That was the last straw, you can make fun of me, but you never make fun of my sword. I charged at him.

I slashed at him with Riptide, but he just dissolved into thin air. I looked around and saw nothing. "Is that the best you can do, kid?" He asked. It sounded like he was behind me so I swung my sword in a spiral and hit him again, but one again he dissolved. I was beginning to get frustrated; every time I hit him, he just disappeared.

"So this is all the power you have," he said. I was mad now.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I screamed.

He then appeared in front of me. It was then that I noticed what he was wearing. He had a black jacket which was one size to big for him. Under the open jacket he wore a dark blue shirt, and dark blue jeans. He still had his sunglasses on, and still had his two swords.

"You want to know who I am, Boy," he said. Then all of a sudden, a gust of wind started to blow throughout the dark chamber. I shivered.

"I am an avenger, one who serves no man or god."

I was now beginning to wonder if he was a demigod, but that was impossible. There was no demigod in camp that could make the wind appear out of nowhere. As soon as I pondered, that he said, "So you want to know who my god parent is, do you, Boy?" I jumped back in shock; he must have read my mind.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. You have met him before." I was beginning to think who he was talking about when all of a sudden he charged at me and hit me with the butt of his gold sword. It felt as if I was hit by a lightning bolt. I tried to get up but before I could move he was on top of me, the point of his sword inches away from my neck. The strange part was I never saw him move.

"So you were the one who defeated the Titan lord, Kronos," he said sarcastically, "Well, I guess even Titan lords have bad days."

My face was blood red with anger and embarrassment. "If you are the one, who will defeat him, then all is lost." I was beginning to get mad again. I closed my eyes and began to think about a huge wave of water hitting the guy and knocking him off me. Then something even more shocking happened; the kid got off me and started to walk away.

I stood up and watched him. He turned around, and took his sunglasses off. His eyes were full of stormy blue anger. "You don't deserve to die by my blades," he said, and disappeared in a flash of light. The boy was gone and I was alone. Then I heard a familiar voice, "Percy, Percy? Wake up, Percy." I closed my eyes and concentrated, and before long I was waking up in my cabin, looking at the most beautiful gray eyes in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Meet a New Camper**

"Percy! Oh, thank the God's you're ok," Annabeth said, almost suffocating me with a monster bear hug. After she let go and I caught my breath, I noticed that the entire camp was staring at me almost like I had gone on a dangerous quest and had just gotten back, which had happened a lot.

I looked at Annabeth and asked "why is everyone staring at me?"

"You..." she gasped, trying to hold back tears, "you have been asleep for 3 days."

I looked at her, waiting for her to say "just kidding" but she just looked at me with so much relief in her gray eyes. I then saw someone move in the crowd and come up to me. He was wearing a black jacket, a black shirt, and a skull ring. He had gray skin and black hair, and looked at least 12. It was Nico.

"You were more dead then asleep," he said.

I stood up and looked at him as if he was joking, but he was dead serious. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your life force was starting to die while you were asleep, and was keeping you from waking up."

I almost forgot that Nico was the only son of Hades the god of the underworld. One of the pros of that is he is able to sense someone's life-force. I was so confused and then I remembered my dream about the kid with the two swords. I told Nico and Annabeth about my dream, and they looked confused and scared.

"I have never heard of weapons like that before," she said. Nico looked like he was trying to remember every weapon he had ever seen. I did not want to tell them that he almost killed me and knew who I was, or his bizarre powers. I told them about his attire and Nico shuddered. He looked at me, almost like he was scared of me.

"Percy," he started, "you may be in danger."

I wanted to know more but before I could ask a man (well, almost a man) walked into the cabin. From the waist up he looked like a middle aged man with a bushy brown beard, and from the waist down where his legs should be were horse legs instead.

"Chiron," Annabeth said.

I remember how Chiron found me when I was young and helped me train to fight the Titans. But this time he looked like he was lost for words. "Percy," he said, "you are awake and in one piece."

I knew that there would be no more explaining when Chiron was here, so I just told him what I told my friends. He looked at me the same way Nico did, almost like he was planning how I was going to die. He looked at Nico and Annabeth. "Children, let me and the boy have some privacy, please."

They didn't want to go until I convinced them that I would be fine. I shook Nicos hand and gave Annabeth another hug. They walked out of the cabin and Chiron shut the door behind them. It was kind of awkward to be alone with a centaur even if I knew him for what seemed like forever.

"Percy," he said, "you are about to embark on the most dangerous quest you have ever taken."

I looked at him and said, "More dangerous than fighting the Titans?" He nodded.

I jumped. How any threat could be more dangerous than the Titans? Chiron knew what I was thinking and said, "Percy, an old prophecy was made before the Titan war began. It stated that you and someone else must stop the darkness from taking over the world."

I remembered what the boy said to me in my dream.

"_This is what the world will become if we don't stop him." _

"The only problem is we don't know who the other one is." I had an uneasy feeling that I knew the guy I was supposed to work with. We finished talking and walked out of the cabin into a big open area lined with other cabins.

Let me say now that I love this place even though I have had many near death experiences here, but in the end Camp Half Blood was the best place for demigods to live, train, and survive. We continued to walk to the big house when all of a sudden I was followed by someone big and strong. The next thing I knew I was being hugged by a big Cyclops.

"Tyson," I managed to say.

"I thought you dead."

"No, just a long nap." I said.

I did not want to scare him. You see, Tyson is my half brother; he and I have the same dad. He is a little slow, but has a big heart. As I was getting up I noticed that someone was standing in the trees his arms crossed and staring at me. He looked like the guy from my dream, but that can't be possible. I looked back and he was gone.

We made our way to the big house and entered, and there sitting at a round table with some satyrs playing a game that looked like poker was one of my least favorite camp directors. He looked up and gave me a sarcastic smile.

"Well the great hero finally awakes."

Mr. D, or Dionysus, is the camp director and a big pain in the neck, he always mistakes my name- on purpose, I think- and never shows any interest in anything. I always wanted to hit him but I never did, mostly because he could turn me into a shrub. Behind him was a boy playing the game and playing it well. If it wasn't for the bizarre attire he would have looked exactly like the guy from my dream. He looked at the satyrs and gave them a sarcastic grin. He placed the cards on the table,

"Strait flush," he said in a southern accent.

The satyrs cursed like he had done this so many times before. He looked up and when he saw me he jumped. I wanted to ask him what that was about, but Mr. D stopped me.

"As you can see, mister Piper Masson,"

"Percy Jackson," I corrected. He gave me an evil look and continued.

"As you see, we have a new camper." The kid stood up and walked over to me and Chiron.

"My name is Jolt," he said, "son of the Muses."

"The goddesses of music," I said.

"Well one of them." We both laughed.

"Well now that you two know each other, you can now show him the camp."

I wanted to punch him but Chiron held me back.

"Come on, I'll show you the whole camp," I said, grinding my teeth.

XXX

I showed Jolt everything in the camp from the archery classes, to the battle arena, and the stables, I introduced him to my pegasus Blackjack, and we finally got to the cabins, where I saw Annabeth and Nico. They ran down to see me, but stopped when they saw Jolt. Nico reached for his sword, but I stopped him. After some explaining they still seemed nervous, but not like before. Annabeth and Nico introduced themselves.

"Sorry we can't stay for the whole tour. Got stuff to do," Annabeth said. She gave me a kiss and walked away with Nico.

My face was blood red. I still couldn't believe that I was her boyfriend. I turned to look at Jolt. He had a sly smile on his face almost like he expected that to happen.

"What?"

"Nothing"

We got to the cabin for the Muses, it was wicked cool. The campers and Annabeth did a great job with this place. It looked like a giant guitar and whenever you entered your favorite song always is playing.

I turned to him and said, "Welcome home."

We entered and instantly country music was playing. We started to laugh.

"Nice place," he said.

I was about to leave when I noticed that Jolt had the same sunglasses the guy in my dream had. I wanted to ask him where he got them but before I could, I was interrupted by the sound of a conch shell. It was the lunch bell, and man, was I hungry!

We walked down to the mess hall and everyone stared at Jolt like when I woke up from my long slumber. I walked up to Nico, who was standing guard and not eating as usual. I never understood how someone could not eat and look threatening, but Nico did.

"Do you ever eat?" I asked.

He just gave me an evil look. You could always sense when Nico was troubled, he was the son of the lord of the dead, so he had seen some creepy things. But when he looked troubled, you knew it's for a good reason.

I sat down at the Poseidon table and was served with some pizza. As we usually do we sacrificed parts of our meal to the Gods. I looked around and saw that Jolt was nowhere to be seen. After lunch, I looked around the camp, thinking "great first day and he's lost." Nico and Annabeth helped me look, but no luck. Then we checked the cabins. We found him in the Zeus cabin, staring at the big statue of the lord of the sky.

I walked in gingerly not wanting to be hit with a lightning bolt. You see me and Zeus are not really that close, mostly because he believed that I stole his master lightning bolt when I was 12. He noticed that I entered and turned to face me "sorry, just looking around."

He looked at the statue and gave it an look like we'll finish this latter.

It was time for the camp to meat around a big campfire for s'mores and for a sing-along with the Apollo cabin. Since Jolt was new and a son of one of the goddesses of music he word be happy about being elected by the camp to sing a song. One of the Apollo campers game him a guitar, and he played the song "Bonfire" by Craig Morgan.

Now I'm not a huge fan of country music but this song was just too good not to know the words. He sang it almost exactly like the guy which was even cooler. After the song every one applauded and cheered for an encore, but he looked too tiered to even pull one of the strings. It was getting late so I told Annabeth and Nico goodnight and escorted Jolt back to his cabin.

"Goodnight," I said to him.

"Let's hope," I wanted to ask him why he word say that but he closed the door. I went back to my cabin and before lying down, I checked to see if there was anything that could make me black out for 3 days, I found nothing and went to bed.

It felt around almost 5 minutes since I put my head on my pillow when I heard a knock at my door, I got up and opened the door to see a man in a long black coat, his face was hidden so I couldn't make out his face.

"So young hero, are you ready to die," the man asked. I didn't have time to think. The man reached out for my neck but he was stopped by a powerful wind. Then out of nowhere Jolt was behind him with a knife pointing to his neck.

"I don't think my friend hear has done anything bad hear sir," he said.

"You betray your commanding officer," the hooded man said.

"No, I'm doing my job but in a different way."

I was now lost, here was my new friend defending me from someone who he calls boss.

"Well you shored have contacted us," the man said.

"Maybe but I know the boss would have killed me on the spot."

"And you don't think I can," the man interrupted.

"If you cord you would have done it a long time ago."

The man chuckled. "Ok I won't kill the boy yet but you most complete your quest with him and his friends."

Jolt looked at me almost like he was filed with gilt. "Deal,"

The man looked at me and said "another time hero" and then he disappeared.

I looked at Jolt waiting for him to explain what the heck just happened, but he just stood there silent.

"We will leave tomorrow," he said "bring the girl and the son of death with you."

I looked at him, "Where?"

He turned around and gave me a sarcastic smile, "To save the world kid, what else."


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own any Disney characters or Kingdome Heart's characters)

**A Terrifying Night**

I had a million questions in my head like who is this guy, who was the other guy, and why was me and my friends going on a quest with this guy. Jolt stood at my door his arms crossed and cursing, some in English some in ancient Greek, and in another langrage I never here'd before. I was almost packed when I noticed that Jolt walked out the cabin. Part of me just wanted to forget what the guy said but the way Jolt looked when he said to save the world, he looked more scared then sarcastic.

I finished packing, some extra cloths, food, my ballpoint pen, some necter and ambrosia, and my sleeping bag. I walked outside and found Jolt on top of the hill with Annabeth and Nico. They did not look that happy with Jolt, or me.

"What you get us into this time seaweed brain" Annabeth said.

"I have no idea."

We all looked at Jolt for an answer but he stayed silent. I was now getting mad at the whole silent treatment but before I cord ask we heard a big boom from the middle of the camp and then I saw something that chilled me to the bone.

"Monsters!" Annabeth shouted.

Before Jolt could stop us we were running down the hill reedy to fight to keep are home safe. I drew my mystic sword Riptide, Annabeth her knife, and Nico his black sword, and we charged. I don't know what the monsters where, they where all black with claws and when I slashed them with Riptide they didn't dissolve like other monsters they just exploded. Nico was having a better time fighting these things his sword was absorbing them like a vacuum, but I knew he couldn't keep this up for long.

I hate being right, because just then I was slashed by one of the creachers and almost blacked out. The pain was so intense I couldn't stand I looked up and saw the thing begin to slash down at my head but in a blur of light the thing was gone. I looked up to see Jolt standing in front of me with some ambrosia i ate some and instantly felt better.

I stood up and then noticed that Annabeth and Nico were still fighting, I had to get back in the fight but Jolt held me down.

"Your injured I can't let you fight."

"I have to." As soon as he turned away from me I grabbed Riptide and ran to help Annabeth fight the new flock of the strange monsters. She was doing well but she was getting out numbered. I started slashing with Riptide and the strange things started to disappear, and after a while it was just me and her. I was exhausted I have never faced so many monsters before. I saw Nico and Jolt finishing off the last monster and went over to help out. I never made it because someone had grabbed me and was running off with me.

I was able to get loose and slip away from his grip, the only problem was he was good 10 maybe 15 feet from the ground. I was about to hit the rock hard ground when I felt that bizarre wind again, it gently glided me to the ground. I then saw the same man that tried to kidnap me come out of the trees almost like a monkey. He wore the same black jacket that the Jolt and the other guy had but his face was visible, and I wish it wasn't.

The guy had a baboon face that just looked wired.

"So you are what the master seeks" the monkey guy said in a voice that sounded allot like Rafiki from The Lion King.

I was about to grab Riptide but was stopped by a strong wind so strong it made my vision blurry then there stood Jolt staring down the monkey man. The guy looked surprised, like he didn't expect to see Jolt come to my rescue.

"You ok man?"

It took me awhile before I said yes. Jolt then turned his focus back to the strange guy.

"So they send you to kill me, man they must be desperate."

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance young man."

"Oh well then show me what you got."

The guy snickered and started chanting something the same langrage I here'd Jolt curse in, then two staffs appeared and I shuttered when I saw what time of metal the staffs were made up of; one was silver the other gold.

"Now shale we duel or have a basic fight?" the man asked like he rehearsed this line before.

"Duel!" Jolt said.

Jolt held out his hands, his left out in front of him the right held above him he started chanting and then the weather started to go wacky, you see were never have storms inside the camp and yet this kid is making one. The wind started to pick up and then a lightning bolt struck down and hit Jolts hand and in its place was a gold sword, and in his left hand was a small tornado that had engulfed his hand to disappear and show a bright silver sword. Jolt held out his swords examining every detail and then looked at the guy and gave him that same sarcastic grin he gave the satyrs at the poker game. He turned his head to face me and mouthed the words "_Run_."

The monkey guy swung his gold staff at Jolt, but he was too quick, he jumped out of the way and charged. Jolt began slicing at the guy but the monkey guy was just as fast, he dodged every slice and jumped back into the trees. Jolt was about to charge when he was hit by a vine. The monkey guy was using the trees as weapons.

I wanted to jump in and help but something held me back, something about a duel kept me from wanting to interfere in this fight. Annabeth and Nico ran up to me but stopped when they saw the fight.

Jolt was having trouble trying to fight the trees. He was slashing at every vine that came his way but he was getting tired. He finally looked like he had all he could take but the monkey guy came out of the trees and started to chuckle.

"So this is the power of the Gods?" he said "Ha your father must be the worst."

As soon as he said that the storm started to get worst so bad that it almost felt like a hurricane was hitting the camp and the look on Jolts face was pure rage.

He raised his sword out and said "I am Sir Jolt Knight of the Wind!"

As soon as he said that a lightning bolt then struck down and in a flash of light Jolt was wearing a new attire a gold suite of armor but not like the armor we use, this armor looked like something a knight word wear.

The monkey guy looked shocked. "So you want to fight me like this knight, well so be it." He stomped his staffs on the ground and about a hundred vines came out of the trees and surrounded him. In a flash of green light the guy was now in a similar suit of armor.

He looked up at Jolt and said "Well, shall we begin?"

(The shadow monsters are based on the Neo Shadows from Kingdome Hearts 2 xD)


	4. Chapter 4

(I do not own Naruto as well xD)

**Knight Fight **

This was getting very strange, my new friend Jolt had just transformed into a knight, (no jokes he looked like the knights you see in books) and so did the monkey guy. The two knights stood at arms ready for battle, it was then I saw that Jolts two swords were now one big gold and silver sword. It seemed that it was radiated so much power that you couldn't help but be scared of it.

I then saw that that the monkeys suit was very similar to Jolts except his was green and looked like it had red stains on it, (I pray that it was just spilled Hawaiian Punch, but I had a feeling it was allot worse) his helmet was also similar but instead of a shining cross on it like Jolts, he had a symbol like a black star. His staffs had also changed instead of gold and silver, he had a very long green staff.

They stayed in a constant stare down, just waiting for one or the other to make the first move. When Jolt finally charged he moved so fast that the grass was starting to smoke. He slashed at the guy with his sword but the green guy was too quick, he simply razed his staff in defense.

When the two weapons collided, a bolt of lightning struck down near me and Annabeth. We had no idea what in Hades was going on, but we were compelled to watch, like a bad car crash, you don't want to look but you can't help it.

Jolt was handling himself well in the fight with the guy, but I could see he was fading. He was slowing down focusing more on defense then offence; I knew that he can't take much more of this, but that same erg to just watch not fight was still on me. Then the worst thing happened Jolt lost his sword. He was on his knees breathing hard. His sword was thrown near me, but I didn't want to touch the thing or go near it.

The monkey guy walked up slowly to Jolt, his staff in hand ready for the finishing blow. I wanted to scream to him; even if I just met the guy I wasn't going to let him die. But before I could say anything Annabeth grabbed my arm and asked "What's that light?"

"What light?" I asked stupidly.

"The light in his hand." She said

"And that sound" Nico added.

I looked at the golden knights' hand and I was stunned at what I saw. His hand was starting to radiate power not like the sword but very similar. I also noticed that there was a sound coming from the energy.

"It sounds like birds chirping" Annabeth said.

As the green knight walked closer to Jolt the light got bigger and bigger as well as the sound. That's not all that changed, you could almost smell the scent of thunder storm gaining power. The green guy was on top of Jolt now, he was about to deliver the blow, but then Jolt punched him in the chest with that strange energy and he stopped. He didn't move for a long time and then you heard the guy scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jolt had penetrated the guys' armor. He quickly jumped back holding his arm. The green guy was holding his chest and saying things to Jolt that I do not want to repeat. Jolt walked over and grabbed his sword. He started walking slowly to the green knight who was on his knees and crying out in pain.

I looked around and saw that some of the campers had woken up and was starting to watch, but they stayed silent.

"You haven't won yet boy" the guy said.

"Don't get me started!" Jolt said "Ether it's alone or with help I will take him and you guys down!" Jolt then slashed at the guy with his sword and he disappeared in a puff of smoke only leaving a necklace of a monkey behind.

In a flash of light Jolt was back in his original attire. He picked up the necklace and placed it in his pocket. He finally seemed to notice that the whole camp was staring at him. He seemed embarrassed, but he looked angry. We all stared at him waiting too se what he did next but he only said one word "What?"

(Sorry about the short chapter and also gess what move Jolt used on The Green Knight xD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico Steels a Bike **

Chiron had wanted us to return to are cabins and wait while he talked to Jolt. I was still in shock that he had saved the camp, and killed a guy at the same time. I mean I know that it's common but, he did it with anger.

I walked down to the beach (my one and only place I can think) and stared out at the water. I started to think about all that has happened, from my dream, too Jolt turning into a knight, and why Chiron told us to go to bed. I closed my eyes and soon was dreaming. I was in a chamber watching a girl talking to a familiar guy in a black hood.

"Why did you let the boy go?" asked the girl.

"_He is important"_ said the guy in the hood.

"Important!" she said. "He could destroy everything we have worked for!"

"_He has no idea what he is or the power that he possesses." _

"Still, he has that knight with him."

"_He is of no concerned, he is the last of his kind remember, all the others have lost their soles to darkness"_ The man then lifted his hood that seemed to radiate darkness. He turned around and I almost screamed. He looked like Luke, an old friend who was tricked into almost destroying the world.

"You now that he will bring us what we want to bring his friends back" he said.

The girl still looked tense but she agreed. She then looked right at me and smiled. "You really need to learn who your friends are hero" and then she summand something that looked like a whip and slashed it at me. I woke up the next day still on the beach; I was breathing hard trying to understand what had just happened. Trying to rap my mind around on why that guy looks like Luke.

I walked back to camp and noticed Jolt lying on top of the Zeus cabin sleeping. I ignored him and continued walking to my cabin. I walked in and saw an old friend was sitting in my bed. "Percy you are ok!" Grover said as he gave me a hug.

Now if you don't know who Grover is, he is a satyr, well now a member of the cloven elders, and also my best friend.

"Sorry I couldn't see you earlier; those elders had me working overtime."

"No problem G man, I'm fine" I said half heartedly. He looked at me with concern but said nothing to push me. He stood up and started to walk out of the cabin, he turned around and said "Chiron wants to see you Annabeth and Nico when you all wake up." And then he walked out of the cabin and I was alone.

After a couple of minutes I got up and started walking to the big house. I was about half way there when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked to see who it was and saw Jolt with those black sunglasses on. He walked next to me and asked "You saw him didn't you?"

I looked at him stupidly and said "saw who?"

"The man in the black hood, your old friend." He said.

I was stunned, how did he know about my dream and also about Luke.

"I take that look as a yes" he said with a smile. "Well don't worry water boy he may look like him but he is not your old friend"

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"He likes to take the form of someone who had given his soul to darkness; your friend was one of them."

I thought that, that was imposable. Luke never gave his sole into darkness, he even saved the world, and he was a hero. But still he gave his sole to Kronos who was the embodiment of evil.

When we got to the big house and saw Nico and Annabeth, all I could think about was, how I was going to tell them that some guy was using Luks body to do evil things again. I walked up and then saw Chiron and Mr. D sitting at a table, but they were not playing there game.

"So the last runaway has arrived." Mr. D said, with a grin.

"Good now we can start" said Chiron. "Now tell me everything."

And we did. I told him about my dreams, the fight with the green guy (still gives me chills) and also of the strange monsters that attacked the camp. Annabeth and Nico helped me out with parts that I missed. I left out that the guy looked like Luke. I noticed that Jolt had a smile when I lied about that which made me mad.

When we were done explaining Chiron and Mr. D looked at each other and then Mr. D got up and walked inside.

"He is going to call an old friend." Chiron said. He turned toured Jolt and said "why don't you tell then who you really are and why you seek their help."

Jolt stood up and walked up where Chiron was. "My name is Jolt son of Zeus descendent of Sir Lancelot."

We all gasped, he was the son of Zeus, it all maid sense, why he could control the wind, how he could make lighting and also how why he had hair like Thailas. We all stared at him are mouths a gape.

"I am the last knight of the round table." He continued.

All of a sudden it hit me. "You are one of the knights that serve King Arthur!"

He looked at me and said "well it looks like water boy knows some myths besides Greek."

"Water Boy?" Annabeth asked.

Jolt ignored her and continued, "You are right water boy I am a knight to the legendary King, but that is not why I am here. You see an old enemy of the king has resurfaced and is trying to revive an ancient evil, more powerful then the Titans and the Gods combined."

That made me shudder, I couldn't imagine anything stronger then the Titans, more or less something stronger than them and the Gods combined. I looked over at Annabeth and saw her shaking.

"I was sent on a quest by that very man to find 4 gems of power so he could revive him."

"Wait you work for him?" Nico asked.

"Yes but I am not on his side, he wants to destroy the world, and I want the world to stay the way it is."

"So what do these gems do" Annabeth asked him.

"They have the power to ether destroy or save the world, that's why they need to stay far away from each other. You ever wonder why they have North South, East and West, that's why. "

So you need our help to find the gems, and stop that guy from reviving that ancient evil?" I asked. He nodded.

Mr. D walked back out with 4 book bags. "You may need these on your quest, Peter Johnson" he sat the bags on the table and looked at Jolt and said "Now Bolt do be safe with these ruffians, they are such a headache."

Jolt gave him a smile and said "no problem D Man, I'll watch them." Mr. D made a face and turned bake at us. "I have called the oracle girl that you 4 are going to stop by and pay her a visit.

I looked at Annabethe who had a smile on her face, and Nico who had a slight one on his. You see the oracle is a good friend of ours, and we were all happy to be able to see her again. We grabbed the bags and started to walk to the top of the hill. We made sure that there were no monsters attacking the camp and, we started walking down the hill.

The first thing I noticed was that there was no car for us that was strange because Argus usually gives us a ride every time we have quests.

"It's his day off." Annabeth said.

"Well we need a ride, anyone have an idea." I said.

Nico took a deep breath and said "I do." We all looked at him, as he stepped forward into the street and started chanting; soon there we heard a sound of a car...no a motorcycle. They're coming down the road was a motorcycle with two side cars to it, but no buddy was driving.

I looked at Nico "How... did you do that?"

"Simple I used the spirits to possess something that would get us to the oracle fast and they brought me this."

"So you stole it?" Annabethe asked.

"Yes but we need it."

Jolt smiled as he got in the driver's seat "nice ride kid, your ghosts have good tastes" Nico gave Jolt a smile and walked up and got into one of the side cars, me and Annabeth got into the other one and, soon we were on our way to the oracle our friend Rachel Elisabeth Dar.

(Hope you all enjoy chapter 5. also check out the Chain Girl by Lady Chyrsanthe (i might have speld that wong xD) it's very good. Thank you all)


	6. Chapter 6

(Hello all sorry about the long wait, school sucks, well hear is chapter 6 I hope you all enjoy. I hope you all had a great Christmas)

(I want to admit that i am possibly the worst speller in the world so if you see a mistake tell me so i can learn from it and not do it in future chapters thank you)

**The Prophecy **

As we drove down the busy streets of Manhattan I couldn't help but think about the time we defended the city from Kronos's army earlier this summer, from all the friends that died defending their home it made me sad to know a new threat that is even stronger has arrived and we don't have them to help us.

As we were driving I heard a ringing coming from Jolts pocket. Jolt seemed to notice it as well and went in to see what it was. He pulled out a blue cell phone designed with gold and silver lightning bolts. He looked at the screen opened it and then gave it to me. Now normally we demigods don't use cell phones mostly because it sends a single to monsters telling them "_here I am come eat me." _In any case I put the phone to my ear and said "hello."

"_Percy is that you?" _A familiar voice said.

"Ya it's me what's up?" I asked.

"_I should be asking you the same thing" _she said. "_Why are you guys coming to see me?"_

"I'll tell you when we see you" I said.

Rachel paused for a moment "_well ok, but don't meet me at home, meet me in Central Park_" she hung up and I was left holding a phone I wish I could keep. I told Jolt where to go and he accelerated the bike faster and faster until I was seeing cars go by like blurs. I held onto the rail that was on the side of the car and prayed to my dad that I word live to see my 17th birthday.

When we arrived in Central Park me, Annabeth and Nico all ran to the nearest bathroom to lose our lunch. When we finely stopped hurling we walked back to the bike to see Jolt leaning on it giving us "_what took you so long" _looks. I ignored him and told them where to meat Rachael. We waited for an hour or two waiting for her to arrive. Jolt pulled out a guitar from his backpack -that I had no idea he had- and started playing a song on it. I have to admit he was good on it; he played a song that sounded a lot like a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me when I was a kid.

Before I could fall asleep I saw a limo pull up and saw a red hared girl get out. She had a green shirt that was a size to big for her and jeans that looked like someone had drawled all over them. She walked over to us and gave me a smile.

"Well it looks like you guys need a little guidance." She said with her freckled face.

She looked at Jolt and said "who's the new guy?"

He walked over to her and said "I'm Jolt a friend of Percy's." She seemed to understand who he was and that always made it easier to tell her what was going on. We told her everything that happened up till this point and I didn't tell her about the guy who looked like Luke either, and yet again Jolt smiled when I ignored that detail.

After we were done telling our story she looked at me and said "I guess you need me to go snake girl?"

"Ya we need to know what we are up agents." I said to her. She nodded and we all stayed quiet, then green smoke started to from around her as she started to levitate. Nico watched her life force in case it started to drop. She opened her eyes that where now glowing green and started talking with a voice that always gave me chills.

_Four heroes shall answer the call to collect four gems from afar__  
__A forgotten knight will follow the tale to give or take a hero's life _

_A lost friend returns to bare his own fate as a slave to chaos follows his fate__  
__A hero will fall and another will rise by the perfect knight's final song._

Jolt and I caught Rachel before she could hit the ground. We all started to think about what this prophecy meant .As Rachel was started to wake up Jolt walked away and stared at the sun that was starting to set.

"So I think we should all...why are you all staring at me?" She asked. We told her what happened and she did not look that happy. "Darn every time." She said sadly

"Trust me it ant a pleasant sight" Jolt said.

It sounded a little harsh but it was true, she did look creepy and kind of scary when she goes into oracle mode. We told her what she told us and she shuddered.

"Well sounds like a normal day in the life of Percy Jackson, be careful you guys come home safely" she said.

"Don't we always." I said.

She gave me a smile and said "ya you guys always seem to survive" I walked her to the limo and told her that we will be back and that we will kill a monster or two for her. She seemed to relax a bit when I told her that.

As her limo drove away I couldn't help but think about that one line about a friend returning to be a slave to chaos. Did that mean Luke was a slave?

I walked back to see everyone but Annabeth near the bike. She walked up to me and said "you ok seaweed brain?"

"Ya I'm fine" I lied.

We walked and got into one of the bikes side cars and doubled belted our seat belts. Nico sat in his car and did the same. Jolt got in the driver's seat and started to rev the engine.

"Where are we going now?" Nico asked Jolt.

"we are going to find those gems of curse are first one will be the north so that means we need to head as far north as we can" Jolt said.

"And where is that?" Annabeth asked him

"Think about it what could conceal a gem of power up north?"

"Canada!" I blurted out.

Jolt looked at me and smiled "well water boy is partly right."

Before I could ask him what he meant he started the bike and all voices where replaced by screaming as he drove out of Central Park at top speed.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey all, it has been a long time since I updated, I have not abandoned this fanfic and I will be writing others in the near future)

**A Knights Confession**

As we drove along moving at speeds that I thought was imposable to get on a bike like this, I had time to think. I thought about the prophecy that Rachel had given us and it sent chills down my spine, ever since her first one at the camp about 7 demigods and stuff like that.

I looked over and saw that Annabeth was asleep and I cord not help but smile a bit, she looked so cute when she slept. I moved a bit so she could lay back more since she was leaning on me a bit, I just smiled and looked around and saw Nico was having trouble keeping his eyes open as well.

Jolt was no better, the sun was diming and I cord tell he was getting drowsy, he was yarning a bit and shaking his head trying to get the drowsiness to go away.

I sighed and taped him on the side of the leg "Might be a good idea to make camp soon."

Jolt did not look my way but I cord tell we were slowing down a bit which was good since now I could now see where we were, before it was nothing but blurs. I saw a small park area and noticed to go in there. Jolt maneuvered the bike to ride the trail and to not hit any pedestrians on our way in.

When he finally stopped, we were in a big clearing with trees surrounded us which was kind of unsettling mostly because of the memory of the crazy monkey knight guy. My fear was snapped when I heard some moaning coming from Annabeth as she opened her eyes. She sat up a bit and looked around "Where are we?" She asked stretching a bit

"Somewhere in Main" said Jolt getting off the bike making sure the kick stand was down.

Annabeth blinked and looked at him "We made it to Main in one day?" she asked surprised.

Jolt smirked at her "Yup, tomorrow we will cross the border and head to where the gem is located" he said yarning a bit as he walked off a bit with his bag in hand "I'll look for some fire wood" he said before walking into the forest.

I helped Annabeth out of the sidecar and got out of it as well, Nico was already out and was sitting down in some shade holding his stomach feeling a bit sick maybe. Annabeth looked around and sighed "This is by far the strangest thing you have gotten us into Percy" she said tiredly.

I cord not disagree with that, she was right the fact that Jolt never intended to drag me along with my friends on this quest but because of the strange guy who looked like Luke-which is still confusing me-confuted me and tried to kill me.

Annabeth sighed and laid down her sleeping bag near a shadowy spot as well, I moved to do the same laying mind down next to hers. I then saw Jolt return with some wood. I helped him make a fire that glowed bright.

As night arrived Jolt suggested to take the first watch of the night, be it or not, we need to always look out for danger, we are demigods and we attract danger like a moth to a flame. We didn't argue much as we went to are sleeping bags, as Jolt stayed near the camp fire.

I laid down next to Annabeth and before I cord even say goodnight I was dreaming again. This time I was in a different room, it looked ran down and had the look of a prison, I looked around and found a cell inside was a man that looked a lot like Jolt he had a bit of an older face, and his hair was black, but everything else seemed to fit, he had spiky hair, and he was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt under it, he had black jeans and a white pelt. His eyes where closed possibly asleep.

I heard footsteps heading this way and I slowly hid behind something not wanting to be detected, it was that woman from before she had on a black jacket and black jeans, she had a smirk when she looked into the cell "I told you it will end like this." she said to the Jolt lookalike.

"It is not over yet, not all the pieces have fallen into place" The man said tiredly.

The woman chuckled a bit which sent a strange chill down my spine, "You really think your half baked brother will come throe?" she asked "You must have gone mad being in here for so long" she said with an evil smirk

The man finally opened his eyes which gave me more fear then hope, his eyes where a mix between a dark violet and a bright blue, his expression was dead sires almost like Nico is at times but this guy looked a lot scarier.

"Maybe I have gone mad, but I know that he never gives up a fight, I know that from experience" he said he looked at her dead in the eyes "Your plan will fail and the knights will rise again to bring an end to him before it even begins" he smirked a bit which was even creeper "The Knight of the Wind never gives up on family."

The woman's smirk had since gone away as she glared at the man in the cell with disgust "We will see" she said "After all, we know all about the other" she smirked looking at the other cell. I couldn't tell but something was in there and it was trying to fight to get out.

The man only smirked "You know that was a bad idea" he said as he looked over at the other cell. "She will not take kindly to having her powers taken from her as well as being locked up."

The woman only smirked "To bad you can't do anything about it."

The man shrugged "I don't need to, I know he will for all our shakes" he said simply his strange eyes focused clearly on her.

The woman smirk was once again gone as she moved away from the cell moving back the way she came. I came out of hiding as soon as I could tell she word not come back. The man looked right at me with the strange eyes but said noting as he closed them again and went back to sleep.

I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to walk to where that other cell was, I looked inside and saw a girl maybe in her early 20's or late teens, she had a black dress on and her skin was pail she had long black hair as well, but her eyes where what got me, they were not one but many, for a minute I thought this was the prison for people with many different eye colors.

Her look on her face was anger, and the face looked strangely familiar to me. She looked up and looked right at me, to me she may have gotten madder. She stood up and walked over to me; she was about my height maybe taller and was a bit skinny.

I was a bit freaked as I stepped back a bit. She only stopped when she hit the pools to the cell as some kind of power shot throe them and hit her making her step back a bit, she cursed and glared at me. To be honest I was scared of her, even if she was behind that cell it felt like she cord reach out and strangle me or well do something bad to me.

She sighed a bit and looked at me again "The gems you seek are a distraction" she said

I blinked at her confused as I always seem to be around these people.

She gave me an irritated sigh and reached into her pocket in her dress and pulled out a red gem, I cord feel the power flowing from it. "The black knights have another, and I have one, and you and my idiotic…..friend are going for one as well" she said.

I nodded slowly eyes still transfixed on the red gem. She sighed again and placed the gem back in her dress pocket. "You need to get the other two before the dark knights get them….if you don't…dire consequences will befall all who live."

I was now a bit more aware of the situation, and it scared me to death. "What do you mean by dire consequences?"

The girl herd a sound and sighed "I can't tell you everything, that word be too easy, in any case get the gems before they do." She said

I really wanted to know more but I cord tell I was starting to fade away.

"Do me one favor though…." She said softly. She looked at me her eyes a sad blue "Make sure he stays alive…" she said as softly as before.

I looked at her and nodded realizing who she was talking about "I will, you have my word"

She smirked a bit "A hero's word….I guess I have no choice but believe it….this time."

I smiled a bit as I woke up in my sleeping bag, it was still dark out but it was early morning, I looked over and saw that Annabeth was still asleep, I pulled the covers up a bit on her sleeping bag so it word be more comfy for her. I got up silently not wanting to wake her and walked over to Jolt.

He was leaning back a bit, his eyes were closed and his arms where crossed, I got a bit of a chill remembering that dream where we first met. I sat down next to him and poked the fire a bit to heat it up more.

Jolt looked down and over at me and sat up a bit and looked at the fire he sighed a bit and reached into her shirt and pulled out a medium sized gold cross and held it up to look at. He closed eyes and muttered something that sounded like a prayer and then let the cross go lose as it hanged around his neck outside of his shirt.

I blinked at him and just shrugged it off not really wanting to know. After about a half an hour of silence I finally decided to say something. "So…what's you story?" I asked "Your true one?"

Jolt looked at me and took a very deep berth "A long and depressing one" he said.

"Well I want to know" I said.

Jolt looked at me with a slight smirk and nodded slowly as he looked at the fire, "Well I guess it all started when I was young, it was a ok life I had a mother who loved me, a little sister who to her I was her body guard and well hero, and then there was my step brother…heh a real odd ball, he was a bit shy and silent as he stayed close to his dad, my step dad." Jolt expression turn into one of anger but he held it back, "Now my step dad was a real….well not good man, he word drink and abuse all of us, especially my mother. I tried to be there for her and tried to protect her but I was not strong enough to stop him and when I did try I word get…well punished" he winced a bit remembering something.

I was a bit shocked that this guy had a similar life that I did, from the bad step dad to abusing mom, but he had a sister….and the step brother…could he have been that one guy. I saw Jolt take another deep breath and decided to hold that thought as I continued to listen to his story.

"It seemed like everything was going to be alright….that was until that one night." He said tensing up.

"What…what happened on that night?"

Jolt looked over at me and sighed a bit "Me and my sister where returning home, mom told us to go and have some fun at the park, we arrived back home a bit late, and when I went in to bail us out…" he closed his eyes as a tear fell down his face "I saw my mother….dead on the floor, and my step father standing over her, with the gun…." He said anger again showing in his face, "I don't know what happened after that….I just remember being so angry and sad then it all went black….I woke up a while after outside, my stepdad was gone along with his son, and the house was completely destroyed, and…..when I looked around I saw something….something that looked scorched…." His eyes tightened up as one more tear fell "My sister…it was the body of my sister….I don't know how but I killed her…I wasn't there to protect her….I killed her." He said sadly.

I was close to tears myself, thought I word never admit it, I thought this guy had a life similar to mine, but now I saw his was a lot worse. He could never visit his mother again, and his sister…that was just depressing…and whoever his stepbrother was he wasn't really good either. "It was not your fault." I said trying to make him feel better.

Jolt nodded and sighed as he leaned back again, "After that….I really don't know what happened…all I do remember is that I was brought back to a castle kicking and screaming. And soon after that I became a knight….and now I am the only one." he said.

I remembered what the one woman said that he was the last of his kind, it still was confusing to me, I looked at him "What do you mean, last of your kind?" I asked.

Jolt looked at me and I could tell he really did not want to get into this one but he sighed and nodded "Ok…you see the knights of the round table are a legendary I guess military force that follow the order of the king, well I am a member of that group and well, a problem happened." He sighed and looked around a bit then looked back at the fire "Our king went missing first, we were going slowly into a panic, we decided to split up and search for him, slowly we are started to disappear till I was the last one" he said "The dark knights told me that the others were terminated by others…and I slowly lost hope after that." he said.

This guy was relay making it hard not to feel bad for him, first his family then his friends in arms, disappear…sounds like the fates are really agents him. I cord understand his pain, I lost some friends as well over the years, from Zoe a hunter of Airtimes, to Beckendorf a son of Hephaestus to even Luke a son of Hermes who all were great heroes.

Jolt sighed and looked up at the morning sun started to rise he smiled a bit and looked at me "So you ready to save the world water boy?" he asked.

I smirked "I've done it once or twice; I think I'm getting good at it by now."

Jolt just laughed a bit as he stretched a bit, "Wake everyone up soon" he said standing up "We leave as soon as everyone is awake." He started to head down a pathway "I'm going for a map be right back."

I just nodded getting up as well; I closed my eyes and said a silent pray to my dad to not let them hurt me when I wake them up. As I did I thought about what that girl said and asked of me, I sighed at Annabeth and smiled "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to him." I said silently as I walked over to possibly something even more dangers, a sleeping demigod with the ideas of waking her up.

(Jolts past has been shown or has it fully? O.O xD. I will be updating more frequently then I used to, so no fears, chapter 8 will be up shortly this week or early next. Hope you all enjoy~)


End file.
